herofandomcom-20200223-history
Glimmer (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power)
Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon is one of the main characters in the Netflix Original series She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. She is the Princess of Bright Moon, and inherited her magical powers from her mother, Queen Angella. Sweet, enthusiastic and driven, Glimmer truly believes that she can achieve anything if she has her friends by her side. Always looking to forge her own path in life, Glimmer is motivated by love, loyalty, friendship and fairness. Biography Glimmer is shown to be short tempered and often quite stubborn. Glimmer is also shown to be quite the rebel as she often disobeys her mother Angella, and even when grounded she tends to act against her mother's wishes. Her rebellious personality has manifested itself in the form of impulsiveness as she often acts without thinking, which lands her in trouble with her mother or on the battlefield. Glimmer in general has shown to be a kind, enthusiastic and supportive individual who is a very loyal friend to the people she befriends, and is willing to accept consequence to protect others. An example is when Shadow Weaver attempted to erase Adora's memories, Glimmer forced herself to teleport to save Adora, which lead her powers to glitch and cause her pain. Glimmer has shown to doubt herself when she realizes what her impulsive approach gets her and needs others to reassure her as she admits she feels that others don't take her seriously. Described by her mother; Glimmer is headstrong, temperamental and stubborn, but also brave, as she is willing to stand by her friends and fight despite what her circumstances are. Description Glimmer appears as a young girl in her late teens. She has pinkish-purple hair cut in a short bob and purple eyes. She wears a blue cape in the shape of wings and has two small wings on her back like her mother. She wears purple and blue boots with the Bright Moon crest and a dark purple sleeveless romper-like piece of clothing with a matching sleeveless cape the same color as her eyes. She also wears a pair of fingerless blue and white gloves and has an aura of sparkles around her at all times. Abilities Glimmer has magical powers that she inherited from Queen Angella, her mother. Her powers include the ability to teleport, create sparkles, and generate blasts of blinding energy. She must recharge her powers after an unknown period of time by laying under the Moonstone Runestone. She has difficulty teleporting more than two people and will pass out if she overused her magic. Her magic seems to increase when she is experiencing strong emotions like fear and anger. Glimmer also has a pair of wings, but they are too small to lift her off the ground. Equipment Glimmer wears purple battle armor, and draws power from the Moonstone. She also wields her father’s staff in The Battle of Bright Moon. Appearances *''She-Ra and the Princesses of Power'' Trivia *''Glimmer'' is voiced by Karen Fukuhara. Category:Princess Warriors Category:Female Category:Warriors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Magic Category:Aliens